Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert ists best efforts to conduct studies and to carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involved patients with pancreatic carinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as the ensuing studies, will be performed on at least twenty-five patients per year; each of whom has a microscopicallly-confirmed diagnosis of pancreatic carcinoma; and whose primary neoplam has been staged and further characterized according to histological type. The studies will be conducted in accordance with the following protocols: Combined 5-Fluorouracil and Supervoltage Radiation Therapy as an Adjuvant to Surgical Treatment of Pancreatic Carcinoma; and a Controlled Evaluation of High Dose (6000R) Radiation Therapy, High Dose Radiation Therapy Plus 5-FU, and Medium Dose(4000R) Plus r-FU in the Treatment of Locally Unresectable Carcinoma of the Pancreas.